Goodbye, Our Sarah Jane Smith
by Dalektopia
Summary: If the Doctor died, the universe would shiver. If Sarah Jane Smith died, the universe would be in a state of solemnity. A tribute fic to the late and great Elisabeth Sladen.


I looked down upon the lesser species as they started lowered her body into the Earth. Data obtained from the Progenitor suggests that she was once the Doctor's companion. She was there at the genesis of my species. She was there when Davros had been destroyed the first time. She was there to fight against my kind a few years ago. Now, she had lost, lost to the weakling bodies that the species were forced to live in. My eye piece swivelled in its place as I closely examined as to what the insignificant kind were doing. Most of them bowed their heads. Others, silently weeping, like the Angels of old. One, in particular, was showing more emotion than the rest. I quickly researched my data files, and examined it. Luke Smith. The boy who had battled the likes of the Slitheen and the Sontarans, as well as met our adversary's past regeneration. Tears rolled down his pitiful face as he looked upon the face of his adopted parent. It showed a small smile that showed no fear of death, brave and courageous.

The boy burst into tears, his face red with sorrow. He tried to run from the gravesite, but was stopped by a flash of bluish white light. Immediately, a Cyber-leader appeared, along with two Cyber-sentries. Luke fell onto the ground, as the darkening skies overhead announced the coming of rain. I adjusted my hearing modulator in order to listen in onto their conversation. It was not necessary. The boy had gotten up, looked at the Cybermen, but then put his head down, and welcomed the Cyber-scum into the funeral. With a blank look, the leader walked towards the group of humans. The humans, however, were apparently undeterred by the presence of such creatures.

Following afterwards, other species from different parts of the universe gathered, in order to look upon this fallen woman. Atraxi, Silurians, Nestenes, Sontarans, Slitheen, Drahvins, Ood, Saturnynes, Adipose, Zygons, Judoon and even Davros himself came to pay respects. Other creatures that even I haven't heard of were there. Then, a message from one of my underlings is received by my computer. The entire universe is stating a day of peace, to honour that woman that had fallen. I was amazed at what this woman had done to get such fame, such gloriousness. Yet, she was only a companion. Suddenly, a noise is heard throughout the ceremony.

Some say it is the sound of the universe. Others, a battle cry from God himself. Me? I think it is the sound of an Oncoming Storm. The whirring sound became louder, and louder as a blue police box materialised. The doors open, and he steps out. His face was filled with sadness and grief as he walked towards the coffin. All the other creatures created a way for the man to walk through, the only creatures following being those with importance. The Cyber-Leader, General Strife of the Twelfth Sontaran Battle Fleet, the Judoon Chieftain, Silurian leader, Eldane, Ood Sigma, and Davros followed in the man's footsteps. The boy, Luke, was at the coffin, staring into a warmly smiling face. With my hearing modulator still on, I can hear every word that the two were saying.

"She died, Doctor. Mum died." Luke cried out as the Doctor put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"It's okay, Luke. She's already up there in the stars, looking down upon us." The Doctor said, trying to comfort the boy, "Like someone else…"

Immediately, the Time Lord looked at me with pitiful eyes, raging with hatred, but calmed by sorrow. I looked back with an unblinking stare. But without saying anything, the man somehow persuaded me to hover down, onto the ground. As I touched down, the clap of thunder, and the roar of lightning announced the presence of rain. The liquid poured onto my white external armour as I joined in on the ranks of importance. The Doctor then persuaded the boy to get up, and stand with a Silurian dressed in Victoria era London clothing. She laid a hand on the boy to comfort him. Then, the leaders began to make their speech.

"She was one of the best companions a Time Lord could ever have. She journeyed with me from the darkest regions of space, to Metebelis 3. She was always there for me whenever I was in a tough situation, and now, no one could've ever done that better than her. Her attitude toward our once day to day adventures was completely exhilarating to witness. The burning of neither a thousand suns, nor the arid rains of Skaro can't destroy my caring for her. Now, looking back at what I did, I'm now completely dead inside. I'm sorry for leaving you."

"She was a commendable adversary that saw the genesis of my creations. Her tenacity and intrigue with defending the Earth was extremely notable, and that of Time Lord prowess. Her days may be gone, but she shall never be forgotten with the Daleks, the Kaleds, and the Human race. If reality was to be destroyed, the memory of that girl that I first met on Skaro shall always remain with me."

"Also, a woman worthy of being a Cyber-Emperor and one that had engages with my kind before. Her capability of learning and adding onto what she knows greatly impresses us. She would have made an excellent Cyberman."

"She was one that may have stood the test of time, and would engage in a glorious battle against those who dared threaten this planet, human or extraterrestrial alike. Her courageousness would be heralded, if she was a Sontaran!"

"One that has helped my species in capturing a prisoner, swore to protect Earth and capture those who have done wrong. She was quick to act, and was extremely reliable. The Judoon shall remember her for eons to come."

"One that cares for this planet, and those who live within, and upon. She had somewhat cared for our cousins hibernating underground, and was a helping hand. She would have shared her compassion with us, and would have let us live on the surface with the humans, at the right time."

"And she shall live on in the stars. We shall remember her for what she did, what she accomplished, and her ongoing legacy within the universe, and beyond. We shall sing for her, for her song has ended, but a new one must begin."

After all of the importance had said their condolences, silence had fallen. Everything was calm and sombre, apart from the small trickles of liquid that still managed to stay in this planet's atmosphere. The Doctor abruptly turned around, and looked back into the coffin. His face expressed an artificial smile as a tear rolled from his eye. He lowered his head, and whispered something into the woman's ear. Though it was a small whisper, all of us could hear it. One by one, we started to chant the apothegm the Doctor had whispered into the body.

"Goodbye, Sarah Jane Smith," we shouted. "Goodbye, Our Sarah Jane Smith."

**Author's Note: N/A**


End file.
